This invention relates to surgical implements especially those used in arthroscopic surgery, and more particularly, to an anchor for use in permanently attaching ligaments or sutures to a bone.
In certain surgical procedures, for example, those to repair recurrent shoulder dislocations, rotor cuff injuries, or intercrucial ligament repair, it is sometimes necessary to permanently attach a ligament or suture to a bone. Surgical implements, commonly known as suture anchors, are used in these procedures. Such anchors are known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,513; 5,037,422; 4,946,468; 4,898,156; and 4,738,255. Suture anchors typically require a hole to be drilled in the bone. The ligament is then attached to the anchor which is then inserted into the hole. It is a feature of these prior art devices that the ligament or suture attaches to an outer portion of the anchor so that it is affixed to the outside of the anchor regardless of the depth to which the anchor is fitted into the hole. While these anchors are effective for their intended purpose, they do have the drawback in that if the ligament or suture becomes detached from the anchor, the anchor becomes useless and the repair may be jeopardized. A further problem occurs if the hole in the bone in which the anchor is inserted is not satisfactory. Heretofore, suture anchors, once installed in the hole, are permanently in place. Thus, if the hole is unsuitable, further drilling is not only required, but yet another foreign body is introduced at the surgical site. The ligament or suture then has to be detached from the first anchor and attached to the second. Also, with these prior art anchors, the attachment of the ligament or suture must be done outside the body.